Untouchable
by yayarara
Summary: Cinta bisa didefinisikan dalam berbagai bentuk. Ada yang menggunakan tulisan, bahasa, puisi, atau bahkan tatapan. Tapi untuk mereka, sentuhan adalah cara yang terbaik/ HAEHYUK/OS


.

.

.

 **Untouchable**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/Romance/OS**

 **Summary** **:** **Cinta bisa didefinisikan dalam berbagai bentuk. Ada yang menggunakan tulisan, bahasa, puisi, atau bahkan tatapan. Tapi untuk mereka, sentuhan adalah cara yang terbaik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bisik-bisik itu terdengar begitu berisik ditelinga Hyukjae, jelas membuatnya merasa terganggu. Kenapa semua orang tidak bisa mengurus urusannya sendiri?! Dengusan Hyukjae terdengar saat ia menulis retetan hal-hal yang akan menjadi kesibukannya hingga dua minggu kedepan. Hyukjae ingin menyelesaikan hal ini dengan cepat sehingga ia tak perlu berlama-lama menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

 _Well_ , bukan dia sebenarnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi orang didepannya ini. Yang duduk sembari mengamati Hyukjae yang menulis daftar apa saja yang perlu mereka lakukan untuk tugas presentasi dua minggu lagi. Bahkan saking cepatnya ia menulis hingga tulisannya tak ayal menyaingi tulisan resep dokter. Dalam hati ia mengutuk pembagian kelompok sepihak yang begitu tak adil ini.

Tidak-tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan orang didepannya ini sebenarnya. Hyukjae juga tak memiliki masalah atau dendam padanya, karena jujur saja bahkan baru sekarang mereka saling bicara dalam kurun waktu dua tahun berada di fakultas yang sama. Intinya tidak ada alasan untuk Hyukjae menghindari orang ini sebenarnya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah rupa fisik orang ini terlalu _outstanding._

Seseorang yang akan membuatmu menoleh dua kali saat melihatnya.

 _Lee Donghae._

Bukan maksud Hyukjae untuk memuji, ia hanya berkata jujur. Satu coretan terakhir dan Hyukjae segera memberikan kertas ditangannya pada Donghae. Tapi laki-laki itu justru diam tak coba mengambilnya dari tangan Hyukjae. Sempat heran, akhirnya Hyukjae meletakkannya di meja. Menggesernya tepat didepan Donghae.

"Kau bisa mencari semua teori dasar tentang tehnik penelitian yang kita gunakan sembari aku mencari perusahaan yang cocok untuk riset kita. Segala rinciannya sudah tertulis disini."

Iris cokelatnya mengamati coretan-coretan yang tertulis disana. Dahi Donghae mengernyit, sepertinya rekan kelompoknya ini memiliki gaya menulis yang tak biasa. Ia kembali melihat Hyukjae yang mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Akan kuberitahu jika sudah menemukan perusahaan yang tepat untuk riset."

Dengan itu Hyukjae berdiri sebelum berjalan keluar kelas mereka tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Jam kuliyah memang sudah hampir habis, dan dosen mereka memberikan sisa waktu terakhir untuk berdiskusi perihal tugas kelompok mereka.

Hyukjae tak peduli jika ia terkesan dingin, ia tak bisa lebih lama lagi disana. Sungguh Lee Donghae itu terlalu menarik perhatian. Seseorang yang hanya mengundang masa, mengusik ketenangan Hyukjae. Jadi bukannya ia menghiraukan Donghae, ia hanya menghindari keraimaian.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menyesal.

Ia menyesal waktu itu langsung meninggalkan rekan satu kelompoknya begitu saja. Harusnya ia minta nomor ponsel Donghae, atau setidaknnya alamat emailnya. Lihat saja sekarang saat ia tengah menemukan perusahaan yang bagus untuk riset tugas mereka, kini justru kesulitan mencari laki-laki yang bak ambrasador fakultasnya itu.

Biasanya akan ada keramaian di sekitar Lee Donghae itu, atau minimal ada kerumunan gadis-gadis yang bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan. Dengan pakaian yang biasanya tak layak dilihat mata. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Apa Lee Donghae itu tak ada kuliah hari ini? Hyukjae mengumpat. Lagi-lagi meruntuki kebodohannya untuk tidak mencocokkan jadwal kuliah mereka, jadi mereka tahu waktu bebas satu sama lain. Lee Hyukjae pabo!

Baru saja Hyukjae akan menyerah memutari gedung fakultasnya saat iris hitamnnya menangkap sosok akrab yang baru keluar dari auditorium fakultas. Yang tertawa-tawa bersama temannya sembari berjalan beriringan di lorong gedung membelakanginya. Tanpa pikir panjang Hyukjae langsung memanggilnya. Namun entah suaranya yang terlalu kecil atau memang kebisingan disekitar mereka lebih mendominasi, Donghae tak mendengarnya.

Dengan langkah cepat Hyukjae mengejar Donghae dan teman-temannya yang begitu sibuk mengobrol dan bercanda. Tangannya terulur akan memegang lengan Donghae agar orang ini sadar akan keberadaannya.

"Hei Donghae! kau-"

PLAK

Semua orang disana terdiam. Dapat Hyukjae rasakan perih di telapak tangannya karena tepisan Donghae yang cukup keras. Semua orang terkejut terutama Hyukjae dan Donghae. Kejadian barusan sungguh tak ada yang mengiranya. Hanya beberapa detik Hyukjae coba menyentuh orang ini dan tepisan kasar ia dapatkan.

"Oh, Hyu-Hyukjae?"Terlihat jelas Donghae yang mencoba tersenyum padanya, ketara sekali mencoba meringankan atmosfer disekitar mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Mencoba menghiraukan kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dialaminya, Hyukjae segera mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya. Bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tentang tugas presentasi kita. Aku sudah menemukan perusahaan yang cocok untuk riset. Kapan kau punya waktu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae justru terlihat fakus pada sesuatu yaang lain. Iris cokelat itu terlihat begitu serius memandangi tangan Hyukjae. Tangan pucat yang ia tempis beberapa menit lalu.

"Hei Donghae?"Tersadar dengan kebingungan, laki-laki paling diincar di seluruh fakultasnnya itu kembali melihat Hyukjae.

"Kapan kita akan melakukan riset?!"

"Riset? Oh iya riset, akhir pekan ini aku bebas. Kau bisa mengaturnya."

Hyukjae mengangguk lalu segera mencocokkan jadwal mereka diakhir pekan. Kali ini bahkan Hyukjae tak lupa bertukar nomor dengan Donghae. Meski untuk beberapa alasan Hyukjae merasa orang didepannya ini terlihat aneh. Beberapa kali ia menangkap Donghae memperhatikannya. Seperti mengamati sesuatu dengan terheran-heran.

Tapi apa peduli Hyukjae, ia hanya ingin tugas mereka cepat selesai dan tak perlu lagi berurusan dengan orang mencolok seperti Lee Donghae. Tidak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena berbicara dengan ambrasador fakultas.

Hyukjae hanya ingin menjalani masa kuliahnnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Iris hitam itu begitu fokus membaca materi kiriman Donghae di laptopnya. Hyukjae perlu mempelajarinya sebagai usaha untuk merumuskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan kepada nara sumber mereka besok. Bukan hanya dirinya, ia juga meminta Donghae melakukan hal yang sama.

Besok mereka akan melakukan riset. Jadi mereka berjanji bertemu di sekitar gedung perusahan itu sebelum makan siang.

"Astaga lelahnya!"

Suara teman sekamarnya membuat konsentrasi Hyukjae pecah. Ia tersenyum pada Sungmin yang baru masuk kekamar asrama mereka. Hyukjae adalah anak peratauan. Ia memutuskan tinggal di asrama universitas dari pada mencari flat yang cenderung lebih mahal di Seoul. Tak masalah jika ia harus berbagi kamar dengan mahasiswa lain. Iris hitam Hyukjae melirik jam disebelahnya, hampir pukul sembilan malam.

"Kelasmu baru selesai?"

"Ya. Dan aku bersumpah tak akan mengambil kelas malam semester depan! Demi Tuhan ini melelahkan!" Hyukjae hanya terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang kini terkapar di kasurnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"Sungmin memperhatikan temannya yang kembali sibuk dengan laptop di depannya, menompang kepalanya dengan satu tangan sembari berbaring miring diranjang.

"Persiapan riset besok."

"Tugas kelompok?"

"Ya."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Lee Donghae."

Tiba-tiba saja temannya itu duduk tegak, terlihat terkejut. Tentu hal itu membuat dahi Hyukjae mengernyit heran.

" _Wae_?"

"Lee Donghae satu jurusan denganmu itu?"

" _Ne_ , siapa lagi kau pikir."

Sungmin diam setelahnya dan Hyukjae kembali fakus pada laptopnya. Hampir Hyukjae mencapai pertanyaan kesembilan saat teman sekamarnya itu kembali bicara.

"Hyuk."

"Hm?"

"Bukankah Lee Donghae itu sedikit aneh?"Hyukjae lekas mendongak menatap Sungmin.

"Aneh?"

"Iya. Yah bukannya apa, tapi aku merasa sikapnya terhadap orang lain sedikit aneh."

Sungmin adalah mahasiswa psikologi. Hal ini membuat laki-laki kelinci ini sering memperhatikan tingkah orang-orang disekitarnya lebih dari orang kebanyakan. Bukan pertama kali ini Hyukjae mendengar Sungmin menceritakan pengamatannya pada seseorang.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Aku pernah satu kepanitiaan dengannya semester lalu. Kami dibawah sei yang sama sehingga sering bekerja bersama. Awalnnya aku tak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi semakin lama aku menyadari sesuatu. Lee Donghae itu seperti menghindari orang lain."

Secara otomatis otak Hyukjae kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat ia akan memberitahu Donghae tentang riset mereka. Bagaimana Donghae menempis tangannya dengan begitu keras.

"Dia memang baik dengan semua orang. Tertawa dan berinteraksi dengan yang lainnya, hanya saja aku merasa ada jarak yang ia jaga dengan orang lain."

Menjaga jarak?

"Tapi itu hanya dugaanku saja. Bisa saja itu memang sifatnya, atau karena aku memang tak terlalu mengenalnya."

Sungmin beranjak setelah mengatakannya. Mengambil handuk sebelum masuk kekamar mandi. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih termenung dalam kediamannya. Namun Hyukjae segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran tak penting mengenai Lee Donghae itu.

Toh mau aneh atau tidak itu bukanlah urusannya.

.

.

.

Riset itu berjalan dengan lancar. Para pegawai perusahaan penerbitan buku itu menyembut mereka dengan ramah. Yah, bisa diduga karena rekan Hyukjae yang memiliki visual tak terkira. Dapat Iris hitam itu lihat bagaimana para wanita disana berbisik-bisik sembari terkikik memperhatikan Donghae.

Hal itu membuat Hyukjae merasa seperti itik buruk rupa.

Dalam hati Hyukjae mendengus sebelum ia menoleh karena merasa diperhatikan seseorang. Iris hitamnnya langsung bertemu iris cokelat Donghae.

" _Wae?"_

Donghae hanya menggeleng canggung sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jelas hal itu membuat Hyukjae mengernyit heran. Dan tidak sekali itu Hyukjae memergoki Donghae sedang memperhatikannya. Entah berapa kali Hyukjae mendapati Donghae melihat dirinya selama riset mereka. Bahkan Donghae sempat terkejut saat narasumber mereka tak sengaja ia acuhkan.

Sungmin benar, orang ini memang aneh.

Setelah melakukan wawancara sekaligus makan siang, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan seluruh data yang mereka butuhkan. Berpamitan dengan sopan, keduanya lekas keluar dari gedung itu beriringan.

"Aku akan membawa semua datanya dulu, nanti akan kubagi dan kukirimkan ke email-mu untuk bagianmu."Terang Hyukjae sembari melihat ponselnya saat mereka menunggu bus di halte.

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Donghae justru diam melihat laki-laki kurus disampingnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat.

Haruskah ia bertanya? Atau tidak usah saja?

Tapi Donghae hampir tak bisa tiduk memikirkannya semalam!

"Hyukjae."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Soal apa?"

Donghae mulai ragu, dan sikap cuek orang disebelahnya yang bahkan tak menoleh padanya itu semakin memperburuk situasi. Hyukjae terlihat sibuk membalas pesan entah siapa. Tapi tidak, Donghae harus bicara dengan orang ini! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Jadi dengan seluruh tekad dan keberanian yang ia miliki ia kembali membuak mulutnya.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?"

Jari pucat itu kontan berhenti bergerak di layar sentuh ponsel putih itu. Perlahan kepala kecil Hyukjae menoleh pada Donghae yang menatapnnya dengan penuh harap. Apa katanya tadi?

" _M-mwo_?

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?"

Menyentuhnya? Apa-apan pertanyaan Donghae itu? Terdengar sungguh ambigu. Bahkan Hyukjae mulai menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari orang didepannya.

Melihat hal itu jelas membuat Donghae tahu isi kepala rekan sekelompoknya ini. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng kuat sembari melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya kasar.

"Tidak-tidak. Bukan maksudku seperti itu! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk padamu, sungguh! Jangan salah paham!"

Dahi Hyukjae mengernyit, lalu apa maksud orang didepannya ini?

Dapat ia lihat raut frustasi Donghae di depannya. Orang ini seperti sedang menyusun kalimat paling rumit didunia.

"A- aku hanya... aku hanya ingin memegangmu, Hyukjae."

Heh?

.

.

.

Hyukjae sama sekali tak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berakhir ditempat ini. Duduk di kafe dengan orang yang baru saja mengatakan ingin menyentuhnya dengan begitu ambigu.

Hyukjae baru sadar Donghae tak hanya aneh tapi Donghae bener-benar aneh.

Bahkan orang itu kini duduk dengan canggung didepannya, memainkan ujung cangkir kopinya tanpa berani melihatnya. Padahal orang ini juga yang mengajaknnya kemari, ingin mengajaknnya bicara sekaligus memberinya penjelasan katanya.

Mencoba meringankan suasana, Hyukjae meraih cangkir cokelat panas didepannya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan traktiran Donghae begitu saja. Sekaligus sebagai isyarat bahwa Hyukjae tak keberatan menunggu lebih lama.

"Hyukjae."

Panggilan itu terdengar tepat setelah Hyukjae meletakkan cangkirnya. Donghae melihatnya sekarang, membuat iris cokelat itu beradu dengan iris hitam Hyukjae.

"Mungkin kau akan sulit percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan. Tapi sungguh aku sama sekali tak berbohong."

Donghae kembali terdiam. Terlihat jelas bahwa apa yang ingin ia katakan merupakan hal paling serius dihidupnnya.

"Aku..." Katanya ragu.

Hyukjae menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku ini tidak normal."

Heh? Hyukjae terbengong-bengong. Tidak normal bagaimana maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuh orang lain."

Oke, ini semakin membingungkan untuk Hyukjae. Jadi ia memilih diam menunggu Donghae menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Ini terjadi sejak aku kecil. Awalnya aku merasa aneh saat orang lain menyentuhku, rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Tapi semakin beranjak dewasa hal ini semakin parah, aku benar-benar tak tahan kontak fisik dengan orang lain."

"Kau tidak suka orang lain menyentuhmu?"Donghae mengangguk dalam-dalam.

"Aku bahkan bisa muntah saat terlalu lama bersentuhan dengan orang lain."

 _Yah_! Apa-apaan Lee Donghae ini? Bagaimana ia bisa menganggap orang sejijik itu? Meski begitu, Hyukjae juga penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Kenapa kau merasa jijik bersentuhan dengan orang lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku tak bisa menyentuh orang lain."

"Bahkan dengan keluargamu?"

"Awalnya tidak, tapi setelah aku mulai memasuki umur belasan juga terasa aneh menyentuh orang tuaku sendiri."

 _Mwoya_? Hyukjae tak pernah mendengar kasus seperti ini.

"Kau punya trauma tertentu? Kejadian yang membuatmu seperti ini maksudku?"Donghae mengeleng.

"Ini terjadi begitu saja. Bahkan tak ada dokter yang bisa menjelaskannya karena tidak ada orang yang mengalami hal ini sebelumnnya."

Jika dokter saja tak bisa menjelaskannya, apalah daya Hyukjae yang meruapak mahasiswa biasa. Ini diluar pikirannya, tak sampai di akal sehatnya. Ia bersedekap sembari menyamankan duduknya.

"Intinya kau tak bisa menyentuh semua orang?"

"Ya... kecuali satu orang."Dahi Hyukjae mengernyit.

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak mendengarnya. Tapi Donghae langsung memperbaiki ekpresinya, takut orang didepannya ini salah paham.

"Aku juga belum yakin, hanya saja saat kau menyentuhku di depan auditorium waktu itu rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Tidak seperti saat aku disenttuh orang lain, karena itu..."

Donghae terlihat ragu menlanjutkannya, bahkan suaranya semakin mengecil di tiap kalimatnya.

" ... karena itu aku ingin memastikannya."

Hyukjae terdiam. Sekarang jelas kenapa orang didepannya ini bertingkah aneh sejak pagi. Jelas kenapa orang ini mengajukan permintaan yang sangat aneh padanya. Tentu jawabannya sangat sulit dipercaya.

Bisa saja Donghae membohonginya. Bisa saja orang ini mengarang cerita untuk mengambil keuntungan darinya. Tapi siapa Hyukjae hingga Donghae harus berusaha sekeras itu hanya untuk menyentuhnya? Hyukjae bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia tidaklah semenarik itu.

Lagi pula tak ada kebohongan diiris cokelat itu. Tak ada yang lain selain kejujuran di mata sendu laki-laki didepannya itu. Jadi perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya diatas meja. Melihat Donghae yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau bilang ingin memastikannya bukan?"

Terlihat jelas keterkejutan diwajah tampan itu. Seakan tak menyangka Hyukjae akan mengabulkan permintaannya yang mungkin terdengar aneh. Tak menyangka laki-laki didepannya ini akan memahami dirinya.

Bola mata Donghae kini fokus pada tangan pucat yang tersaji dihadapannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan cepat karena gugup luar biasa. Selama ini Donghae tidak bisa menyentuh orang lain tak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba. Tak bisa tahan dengan kontak fsik tak peduli seberapa keras ia menahannya.

Tapi tangan pucat itu tak terlihat menakutkan. Tak terlihat mengancam yang pada akhirnya akan membuatnya memuntahkan isi perutnya. Jadi meski dengan sedikit gemetar Donghae mulai mengulurkan tangannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti menghapus jarak keduanya.

Dapat Hyukjae rasakan Donghae tersentak saat ujung jemari mereka bersentuhan. Terlihat begitu terkejut diawal, namun perlahan tangan hangat itu menggenggam jemarinya. Masih dengan sedikit gemetar dan berkeringat. Hyukjae mendongak, melihat bagaimana raut wajah kagum yang tergambar jelas diwajah Donghae.

"Aku menyentuhnya." Serunya takjub.

"Aku benar-benar menyentuhnya!"

Dan senyum itu tanpa sadar terukir dibibir Hyukjae. Tersenyum saat melihat binar kebahagiaan diiris cokelat itu. Tersenyum saat melihat bahwa sebuah sentuhan sederhana bisa sangat berarti untuk orang lain.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tak heran mereka menjadi sering bertemu setelah kejadian itu. Atau bisa dikatakan Donghae yang sering mencari dan menemuinya meski tugas kelompok mereka telah selesai dengan presentasi menajubkan. Tak jarang bahkan Donghae sudah menunggunya didepan kelas saat ia selesai mengikuti kuliah. Atau mendapati laki-laki ini muncul tiba-tiba disebelahnya tanpa diundang. Bahkan sekarang tak jarang mereka berkirim pesan dimalam hari.

Bukannya Hyukjae keberatan, jujur ia suka bergaul dengan Donghae. Diluar penyakit anehnya itu Donghae adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Selalu membawa aura positif kemanapun ia pergi. Itu menjelaskan kenapa laki-laki itu tetap memiliki banyak teman meski menghindari berkontak fisik dengan orang lain.

" _Boleh aku menyentuhmu?"_

Itu adalah hal yang lazim Donghae tanyakan saat mereka sedang berdua saja. Awalnya memang sangat canggung, namun lama kelamaan Hyukjae mulai terbiasa. Donghae biasanya hanya akan menggenggam tangannya. Atau mengetuk-etuk telunjuknya di kulit lengan Hyukjae. Atau juga menepuk-nepuk telapak tangan mereka. Sebuah sentuhan ringan yang tak seberapa.

Hyukjae tak keberatan dengan semua sentuhan ringan itu. Karena entah kenapa ia akan merasa senang saat melihat raut takjub Donghae setiap menyentuhnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menyembuhkan penyakitmu?"

"Aku ingin, tapi tak ada obat untuk penyakitku."

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di salah satu kursi kantin universitas, mengisi perut sembari mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang menunpuk. Hyukjae sibuk dengan laptopnya sedang Donghae tengah mencoba menghabiskan pangsit bakarnya.

"Kau bisa mencoba terapi tertentu."

"Aku sudah mencoba berbagai macam terapi dari yang masuk akal sampai yang paling aneh sekali pun."

Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya, ini kasus yang sulit. Bahkan saat ia menyakannya pada Sungmin yang merupakan mahasiswa psikologi, tidak pernah ada kasus seperti itu. Kalaupun ada hanya berupa trauma karena pernah mengalami kejadian tak menyenangkan, pelecehan misalnya.

"Hei, sudahlah." Usapan lembut dikepalnya itu menyadarkan Hyukjae dari pikirannya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Toh aku sudah terbiasa selama ini."

Senyum itu begitu lembut. Membuat Hyukjae hampir tak berkedip melihatnya. Donghae itu memang tampan, hanya saja Hyukjae tak tahu jika setampan ini.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Donghae mendekat padanya melihat tugas yang dikerjakan Hyukjae. Ia tak tahu Hyukjae melirik pundak mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

"Hampir."

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali bercerita tentang tingkah teman-temannya yang koyol. Donghae akan tertawa keras sambil sesekali menepuk paha Hyukjae saking gelinya.

Bukannya Hyukjae terlalu teliti. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Donghae tak lagi meminta izin saat ingin menyentuhnya. Seperti hal itu merupakan hal yang normal diantara mereka. Seakan-akan sentuhan-sentuhan itu adalah hal yang telah mereka lakukan bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Dan kenyataan bahwa Donghae hanya bisa melakukan semua itu dengannya membuat dadanya menghangat.

Hyukjae menikmati sentuhan mereka sebelum tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan jemari hangat itu menyusup dicelah jemarinya. Terkejut, Hyukjae reflek menarik tangannya. Membuat Donghae terdiam melihatnya karena sama terkejutnya. Suasana hening sejenak dengan bola mata mereka yang melihat satu sama lain.

"Hyuk, kau baik-baik saja?"

Menelan ludahnnya Hyukjae mengangguk kaku.

" _Ne_ , aku baik-baik saja."

 _Well_ , tidak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja kalau boleh Hyukjae jujur. Selama ini Donghae hanya akan menggenggam jemarinya. Jadi Hyukjae begitu terkejut saat jemari hangat itu tiba-tiba menyusup diatara jemarinya. Karena cara Donghae menyentuhnya baru saja terasa... bagaimana Hyukjae menjelaskannya?

Intim?

.

.

.

Baiklah, ini sama sekali tidak lucu sekarang.

Lee Donghae benar-benar berbahaya untuk Hyukjae sekarang. Dan ini bukanlah candaan Hyukjae saja. Sentuhannya, tak bisa lagi dikatakan biasa.

Hyukjae tak tahu ini hanya perasaannya atau memang benar adanya, tapi semakin hari cara Donghae menyentuhnya mampu mengirim geleyar aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan ini benar-benar berbahaya.

Hal ini membuat Hyukjae menjadi lebih peka dari sebelumnnya. Seperti ia baru menyadari jika ia menyukai bau parfum yang bercampur dengan bau khas Donghae. Baru menyadari jika ia menyukai rambut Donghae yang lembut kecoklatan. Itu membuatnya pusing dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

Bahkan untuk beberapa saat ia akan mematung jika Donghae terlalu dekat dengannya. Benar-benar menguji batas kinerja jantungnnya.

Tapi anehnya Hyukjae sama sekali tak membencinya. Karena entah sadar atau tidak terkadang ia ingin Donghae lebih dekat dengannya, jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnnya. Dan itu semakin diperburuk dengan cara Donghae memperlakukannya.

Terasa lebih lembut.

Terasa lebih berarti.

Plak! Hentikan Hyukjae! Hentikan!

"Hyukjae kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum setengah hati menanggapinya. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan seluruh isi kepalanya yang benar-benar tak senonoh. Donghae terlihat tak yakin pada awalnya, tapi laki-laki itu tak membahasnya lagi. Ia justru bertanya kelas Hyukjae selanjutnya sembari berjalan beriringan di lorong kampus mereka. Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat poster besar yang dipajang di dinding berita.

"Kau akan menonton acara malam Universitas?"Tanya Donghae merujuk pada event di poster yang Hyukjae lihat.

Sebuah acara tahunan universitas mereka. Sebuah acara besar yang mendatangakan artis-artis yang sedang naik daun. Dahi Hyukjae justru mengernyit melihat Donghae heran.

"Memang kau akan datang?"Hyukjae ragu mengingat penyakit aneh yang Donghae derita.

"Tergantung kau datang atau tidak."

Oke, itu terdengar lebih manis dari yang seharusnya. Membuat jantung Hyukjae mulai meningkatkan kinerjanya. Hyukjae kembali melihat poster didepannya.

"Kau yakin? Disana akan banyak orang berdesakan."

"Kita bisa menontonnya dari gedung fakultas seni, disana tak banyak orang."

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sembari berfikir apakah ia ada acara lain di hari itu atau tidak. Namun semua pikiran itu buyar saat tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasakan hembusan nafas ditengkuknya.

Hyukjae mematung, dan semakin tak berkutik saat punggunya bertabrakan dengan dada hangat disana. Namun tubuhnya bereaksi cepat, berbalik dan melihat Donghae tepat dibelakangnya.

Sejak kapan jarak mereka sedekat ini?

Donghae terlihat diam sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Donghae?"

Seperti terekejut, laki-laki itu reflek menjauh darinya. Terlihat salah tingkah setelahnya.

"A-aku... ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus, jadi aku duluan."Ucapanya tiba-tiba sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih diam diposisinya.

Perlahan tangan pucat itu mengusap tengkuknya. Kembali mengingat saat nafas hangat Donghae menerpa kulit sensitifnya. Perlahan dapat Hyukjae rasakan wajahnya memanas, memerah tak tertahankan.

.

.

.

"Ee.. kau ingin kubelikan sesuatu? Kudengar ada banyak makanan enak dijual di bazar."

"Tidak, aku masih kenyang."

Hening.

"Acaranya meriah."

"Iya, meriah."

Canggung.

Ugh, Hyukjae benar-benar tak tahan dengan suasana ini! Benar-benar canggung tak tertolong. Ia tak mengira kejadian di lorong kampus tempo hari bisa membuat hubungan mereka sekaku ini. Dan untuk menambahnya lebih buruk, hanya mereka berdua saja yang menonton acara malam universitas dari lantai atas gedung fakultas seni.

Benar-benar hanya berdua.

Hyukjae juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa bersikap seperti ini, entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti mereka. Sesuatu yang membuat hal yang seharusnya biasa ini menjadi lebih dari seharusnya.

Menghela nafas, Hyukjae lalu mencoba menikmati konser yang sedang berjalan dari kejauhan. Ada seorang penyanyi solo di atas panggung. Memetik gitar dan menyanyikan lagu cinta yang merdu. Untuk sejenak membuat Hyukjae terpaku menikmati lagunya. Sama sekali tak tahu jika iris cokelat itu sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Hyukjae."

Perlahan Hyukjae menoleh saat mendengar panggilan lembut itu. Melihat wajah Donghae di kegelapan yang hanya diterangi lampu-lampu dari luar. Melihat mata sendunya yang begitu memikat.

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

Hyukjae terdiam.

Isi kepalnya terasa hilang tiba-tiba tak bersisa. Membuatnya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Rasanya seperti Donghae berhasil merenggut kesadaran serta akal sehatnya. Namun belum sempat ia mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tangan hangat itu terlanjur menarik tubuhnya.

Mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang hangat dan erat.

Jantung Hyukjae berbapacu begitu cepat hingga terasa menyakitkan. Membuatnya hampir lupa bernafas. Membuatnya tak bisa berfikir.

Hyukjae tidak pernah dipeluk dengan cara seperti ini. Tak pernah dipeluk dengan jutaan perasaan seperti ini. Membuatnya benar-benar kualahan.

Tangannya akan terulur membalas pelukan itu saat tiba-tiba Donghae melepas pelukannya. Menciptakan jarak diantar mereka. Laki-laki itu sempat melihat Hyukjae tak berkedip sebelum wajahnya berangsur memerah.

"Donghae?"

Hyukjae coba melihatnya namun Donghae menghindar. Menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Hyukjae mulai khawatir saat melihat wajah Donghae yang memerah hingga ketelingannya.

"Donghae kau sakit?"

Donghae justru menghindarinya, sebelum beranjak dan tanpa kata meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri disana.

Digelapnya malam yang begitu dingin.

.

.

.

Hyukjae pikir hubungan mereka akan menjadi lebih dekat. Atau Hyukjae pikir mereka tak akan canggung lagi satu sama lain. Namun justru yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Donghae menghindarinya.

Ia tak coba bicara pada Hyukjae saat keduanya di kelas yang sama. Berpaling saat keduanya berpapasan. Menghindarinya seperti Hyukjae adalah virus berbahaya yang bisa membunuhnya.

Apa Donghae juga tak bisa menyentuhnya sekarang?

Apa Donghae juga merasa jijik padanya sekarang?

Jika pun Donghae tak bisa menyentuhnya, tapi setidaknnya ia bisa bicara padanya bukan? Atau setidaknnya melihatnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Bukan menganggap tak ada seperti ini.

Dengan kasar Hyukjae menutup laptopnya. Ini sudah satu minggu dan Donghae masih menghindarinya. Hyukjae sudah mencoba menemuinya tapi dia melarikan diri duluan. Mencoba mengiriminya pesan tapi tak ada balasan.

Ini membuat Hyukjae marah!

"Baiklah jika ini maunya, akan kuturuti." Putus Hyukjae.

Jadi keesokan harinya saat keduanya tak sengaja berpapasan dilorong kampus, dengan raut wajah dingin Hyukjae acuh berjalan pergi. Ia tak menengok sedikit pun pada Donghae. Menganggap laki-laki itu tak ada disana.

Yang tak diketahuinya iris cokelat itu terus menatap punggunya hingga menghilang.

.

.

.

Berantakan.

Segalanya terasa berantakan untuk Hyukjae minggu ini. Dimulai dari laptopnya yang rusak, tugas yang terbengkalai, hingga dosen yang marah besar padanya. Semuanya benar-benar kacau.

Ditambah suasana hatinya yang buruk semakin memperlengkap segalanya.

Ngomong-ngomong sudah seminggu ini pula ia tak melihat Donghae. Dia tak tahu kabar orang itu. Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Kembali menghela nafas Hyukjae segera merebahkan kepalanya di meja kayu sembari menunggu dosennya datang.

Dia lelah. Benar-benar lelah.

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

Kontan Hyukjae yang hampir tertidur bangun dengan terkejut. Mencari sumber suara yang begitu mengagetkannya. Dapat ia lihat Kim Heechul, salah satu teman Donghae sedang menatapnya garang didepan kelas. Dan sebelum ia bisa mencerna situasi yang terjadi, ia sudah diseret keluar dari kelas.

"Akkh, tolong! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab apa?!"

Heechul tak menjawab, malah memiting lehernya dan kembali menyeretnya. Percuma mau Hyukjae sekeras apapun mencoba melarikan diri karena terlihat teman-teman Donghae yang lain juga ikut membantu Heechul memasukannya kedalam mobil dengan paksa.

Dan sebelum mobil distater dan melaju dari sana teriakan melengking Hyukjae terdengar.

"Tolong! Aku diculik!"

.

.

.

Hyukjae dibawa ke sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah. Menaiki lif dengan Heechul yang terus memelototinya dengan garang. Apa salah Hyukjae? Kenapa ia diperlakukan bak narapidana?

Mereka keluar lif tepat dilantai sebelas. Berjalan menuju salah satu pintu disana. Heechul memasukkan beberapa digit anggka pada pintunya, membuat pintunya terbuka dengan bunyi yang khas.

"Dengarkan aku."Heechul menatapnya tajam sembari bersedekap.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian atau alasan kalian bertengkar. Dan jujur saja aku juga tak ingin mengetahuinya. Tapi sungguh, melihat ikan bodoh itu seperti akan mati membuatku muak. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya bermuram durja seperti akhir dunia sudah dekat!"

Bola mata bulat Hyukjae hanya mengerjap melihat Heechul berbicara dengan penuh emosi, seakan mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalan yang ia tahan selama ini.

"Jadi sekarang, temui dia! Bicara padanya! Atau lakukan apapun yang kau suka! Terserah! Hanya buat dia berhenti bertingkah kelewat melankolis seperti itu! Sangat tidak pantas untuknya!"

Dengan itu Hyukjae dilempar kedalam apartemen sebelum pintu dibelakangnya dibanting tertutup. Membuat laki-laki kurus itu kini celingukan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Perlahan Hyukjae melangkah masuk lebih dalam apartemen itu.

Terlihat foto sosok yang sama sekali tak asing. Hyukjae menghela nafas saat mengenalinya. Iris hitamnnya segera menangkap satu-satunya pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka disana. Perlahan membukanya lebih lebar dan melangkah masuk kesana.

"Heechul _Hyung_ , sudah kubilang keluar dari kamarku!"Suara itu berasal dari gundukan selimut diranjang kamar itu."

Dahi Hyukjae mengernyit. Oh tentu ia tau suara siapa itu, suara yang menghantui pikirannya akahir-akhir ini. Dan karena rasa kesal dan jengkel yang tak terdefenisikan, tangan pucat itu segera meraih selimut disana. Menariknya hingga membuat Donghae hampir terjungkal dari kasur.

" _Hyung_! Apa yang kau-"

Donghae mematung. Sama sekali tak menyangka akan melihat sosok yang mengusik pikirannya kini tepat didepannya.

"Hyukjae?" Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan tapi lebih pada meyakinkan diri sendri.

Seperti baru saja kembali kekenyataan, dengan serampangan Donghae lekas mengambil jarak aman. Hingga akhirnya terduduk di pojok tembok, tempat terjauh dari Hyukjae berada sekarang. Dia hanya tak tahu bahwa hal itu membuat sayatan luka di dada Hyukjae sekarang.

Perlahan Hyukjae berjalan mendekatinya. Ikut duduk dilantai tepat didepan Donghae. Iris hitamnnya meredup saat melihat bagaimana Donghae berpaling menghindarinya. Seakan tak sudi menatapnnya.

"Apa kau sejijik itu hingga tak mau melihatku?"

Donghae membeku mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak tahan denganku Donghae, tapi setidaknnya kau masih bisa bicara denganku bukan? Tak perlu menghidariku hingga seperti ini."

Laki-laki ini telah berhasil menarik Hyukjae kedalam pusaran perasaan yang begitu sulit diterjemahkan. Berhasil membuat Hyukjae begitu tergantung padanya tanpa sadar. Maka saat Donghae berpaling dan menjauhinya rasanya ada lubang besar tepat didadanya. Semakin hari terasa semakin lebar dan menyakitkan.

Perlahan Donghae mendongak, melihat iris hitam yang menatapnnya sedih.

"Aku merindukanmu, Donghae."

Itu berupa bisikan tapi Donghae bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Meski pada akhirnya tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan saat perlahan tetes bening itu mengalir di pipi kiri Hyukjae, Donghae masih diam tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae menghapus air matanya dengan lengan. Mencoba tersenyum meski terasa pahit.

"Baiklah jika ini yang kau inginkan. Anggap saja aku tak pernah kemari. Anggap saja kita tak saling mengenal seperti sebelumnya. Hanya anggap aku tidak ada."

Tubuh kurus itu beranjak akan meninggalkan tempat itu, namun sentakan kuat dilengannya membuat Hyukjae kembali terduduk dilantai. Menatap tepat diiris cokelat Donghae.

"Siapa yang bilang aku jijik denganmu? Siapa yang bilang aku tak tahan denganmu? Aku tak pernah mengatakan semua itu!"

Tunggu, kenapa jadi Donghae yang marah padanya sekarang?! Merasa tak terima Hyukjae segera membalas dengan nada tinggi yang sama.

"Kau memang tak pernah mengatakannya tapi kau berperilaku seperti itu! Lihat caramu menghindariku selama ini, itu cukup untuk membuktikannya."

"Aku menghindarimu bukan karena itu!"

"Lalu apa!"

"KARENA AKU INGIN MENYENTUHMU!"

Donghae terengah setelah berteriak begitu keras. Hyukjae terdiam, melihat laki-laki didepannya dengan tak mengerti.

" _Mw-mwo_?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, Hyukjae. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar keinginanku menyentuhmu. Semakin hari rasanya semakin besar hingga aku tak bisa mengotrolnya. Semakin sering aku menyentuhmu semakin terasa tidak cukup. Aku menginginkan lebih, menginginkan lebih setiap harinya."

Selam ini Donghae selalu merasa aneh jika berrsentuhan dengan orang lain, tak nyaman saat kulitnya beradu dengan kulit orang lain. Mual ditengah kerumunan orang yang berdesakan. Ia hanya begitu benci bersentuhan dengan orang lain.

Namun Hyukjae berbeda, ia memiliki efek sebaliknya pada Donghae. Awalnnya memang Donghae hanya merasakan kenyamanan pada Hyukjae, Namun seiring berjalanannya waktu hal itu mulai berubah. Perlahan kenyamanan itu berubah menjadi keinginan yang tak sepatutnya.

Ia menginginkan Hyukjae, seluruhnya.

"Awalnya aku ingin menyentuh tanganmu, lalu rambutmu, kemudian memelukmu. Kau tidak tahu sejauh apa pikiranku tentangmu Hyuk! Bahkan entah berapa kali aku ingin menciummu!"

Rasa panas itu menjalar dipipi Hyukjae saat mendengarnya, seburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi pucatnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku begitu menginginkan seseorang dan aku tak bisa mengontrolnya. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dengan semua keinginan itu. Aku takut kau akan membeciku, justru aku yang takut kau akan jijik padaku."

Donghae takut jika ia lepas kontrol maka akan melukai Hyukjae. Ia takut Hyukjae akan membenci dan tak ingin melihatnya. Karena itu ia menghindar, karena itu ia menjauh. Meski rasanya begitu menyiksa saat Hyukjae juga ikut menghindarinya, meski sakit saat iris hitam itu menatapanya begitu dingin. Membuatnya lemah hingga hanya bisa mengurung diri dikamar meratapi kesedihannya.

"Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya merasakan hal ini padamu, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya, Hyukjae. Ini terjadi begitu saja."

Masalah hati bukanlah hal yang bisa dijelaskan atau dihitung dengan rumus layaknya soal matematika. Tak ada jawaban yang pasti. Dan kediaman Hyukjae sekarang seakan membenarkan semua pikiran Donghae.

Bahwa hati Hyukjae tak akan pernah bisa ia miliki.

"Aku juga."

Suara lembut itu membuat Donghae mendongak. Melihat perlahan tubuh ramping itu mendekat padanya.

"Aku juga merasakannya Donghae. Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Hyukjae semakin mendekat.

"Aku ingin berada didekatmu."

Jarak itu semakin menipis hingga Donghae dapat merasakan deru nafas Hyukjae didepannya. Menghirup udara yang sama dengannya.

"Semakin hari ingin lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi."

Bisikan itu membuat tubuh Donghae meremang. Membuat darahnya mendesir dan jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Hyukjae memiliki kuasa besar atas dirinya. Yang mampu membuat Donghae lemas hanya dengan mencium wanginya yang khas. Yang mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut hanya dengan suara manisnya.

"Hyuk, kau terlalu dekat."Rintih Donghae mencoba menahan gejolak dalam dirinya.

Tangan pucat itu perlahan menyentuh pipi Donghae. Membuat kedua bola mata mereka saling beradu.

"Apa kau menginginkanku Donghae?"

Pertanyaan itu terujar dengan dalam. Dengan arti yang juga sangat dalam. Meruntuhkan pertahan Donghae dan akhirnya menghapus jarak diantar mereka. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan penuh kebutuhan.

Hasrat, rindu, sayang, dan cinta bercampur didalam pungutan manis itu. Saling memberi dan saling menerima.

Membagi segala gejolak yang tubuh mereka rasakan.

Bahkan saat perlahan bibir mereka terelepas, desiran didalam dada mereka masih terasa. Hangatnya hati mereka masih terjaga.

Senyum itu mulai terlihat dibibir merah Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana rasanya sekarang?"

Tangan kuat itu mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping kekasihnya, membuat dada mereka menempel lebih erat. Bibir tipisnya ikut tertarik membalas senyum sang tercinta.

"Menajubkan."

Cinta bisa didefinisikan dalam berbagai bentuk. Ada yang menggunakan tulisan, bahasa, puisi, atau bahkan tatapan. Tapi untuk mereka, sentuhan adalah cara yang terbaik. Tak harus sentuhan intim dengan hasrat menggebu-gebu. Atau sentuhan lembut bak belaian sutra. Cukup sebuah sentuhan sederhana, begitu sederhana asalkan ada cinta yang mendasarinya.

Itu sudah lebih dari yang mereka butuhkan. Lebih dari segala yang mereka miliki.

.

.

.

 **END**.

Yang galau karena gak bisa lihat haehyuk di Jakarta angkat tangan! Lah sama kalo gitu wkwkw

Yah anggep ini sebagai pelipur lara meski mungkin membosankan. Oh iya, " _Ten Years Gone" chap 3_ update jumat klo gak sabtu oke!

Hope you like it


End file.
